la confiance de mon pire ennemi
by Draya Felton
Summary: FINI!Alors que Harry passait un horrible été, entre dépression et cauchemar, Tonks et Maugrey viennent le cherché pour le ramener à l’ordre du phénix et une fois arrivé, il découvre avec surprise que son pire ennemi s’y trouve : Drago MALFOY
1. Au revoir les Dursley

Fanfic Harry Potter :

**Auteur** : Draya FELTON (toujours et encore moi !! lol )

**Résumé** : Alors que Harry passait un horrible été, entre dépression et cauchemar, Tonks et Maugrey vient le cherché pour le ramener à l'ordre du phénix et une fois arrivé, il découvre avec surprise que son pire ennemi s'y trouve : Drago MALFOY

Pourquoi ? Serait-il possible que Drago ait vraiment rejoint l'ordre ???

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

**La confiance de mon pire ennemi :**

****

Un jeune homme de 16 ans, Harry Potter, se releva du sol en s'essuyant sa coupure à lèvre avec sa manche.

-Ne me parle plus jamais comme tu viens de le faire, c'est clair ? Demanda l'oncle Vernon d'une voix lourde de menace.

Harry ne répondit rien mais défia son oncle du regard.

-C'EST CLAIR ??? Redemanda t-il en criant.

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de tourner le dos à son oncle pour sortir de la cuisine. Mais son oncle, qui ne le voyait pas ainsi, le rattrapa par le bras et sans même lui laisser le temps de se retourner le propulsa contre la table. Harry s'amortit du mieux qu'il le put mais se tordit néanmoins le poignet.

Il avait oublier sa baguette dans sa chambre pour dîner ce qui le laissait à la merci complète de son oncle.

Cette fois, Harry resta au sol. Sa combativité s'était enfui depuis que son parrain était... qu'il était parti...

Finalement son oncle lui cracha des insultes à la figure avant de partir se coucher précipitamment. Harry se releva difficilement et frotta doucement son poignet douloureux. Il monta à son tour à l'étage et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se contempla dans la classe. Sa lèvre saignait et son poignet était enflé et tout rouge. Harry soupira puis enroula son poignet dans un bandage en grimaçant de douleur. Il comptait bien se venger de l'oncle Vernon. C'était la première fois qu'il le tapait mais c'était aussi la dernière ! Harry retourna dans sa chambre.

« Oh non ! » Pensa t-il tandis qu'il cherchait sa baguette des yeux sur sa table de chevet. Il la chercha sous son lit et sur le bureau mais elle n'était nul part. De plus il se souvenait parfaitement l'avoir posée sur sa table de chevet.

Harry sortit en courant de sa chambre et se frappa à la porte de son oncle.

-Rendez-moi ma baguette ! Je suis sûr que c'est vous qui l'avez !! Cria t-il.

Son oncle ouvrit la porte et lui face.

-Exact, mon garçon, nous l'avons et tu n'est pas prêt de la récupéré !

-Rendez-la moi !

-Sinon qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda l'oncle Vernon avec un sourire mauvais.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir puis retourna dans sa chambre, furieux. Il se coucha sur son lit et s'y endormit s'en même s'en rendre compte.

Cette nuit là, il revit une nouvelle fois Sirius, qui disparaissait derrière le voile. Il se réveilla le matin en sueur.

Il sortit Hedwige de sa gage et envoya un message à Ron pour lui expliquer que son oncle lui avait prit sa baguette et qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Il ordonna ensuite a Hedwige d'apporter la lettre aussi vite que possible à Ron.

La chouette hulula gentiment et partit en vitesse par la fenêtre. Harry la regarda s'éloignée puis descendit en bas.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda sa tante alors qu'il prenait une assiette dans le placard.

-Je prend une assiette. Lui répondit Harry d'une voix ironique.

-Et bien tu peux la reposée ! Tu est privé de nourriture ! Maintenant je ne veux plus et voir !

Harry soupira mais ne dit rien. Sans sa baguette, il était à la merci total de sa « famille ».

Harry se coucha sur son lit et essaya de penser à autre chose que son ventre qui gargouillait.

A partir de ce moment là, il perdit la notion du temps. Il passait la moitié de son temps à somnoler ou dans une sorte de léthargie.

Le lendemain, il fut réveiller par des voix venant du rez-de-chaussée. Il reconnut parfaitement la voix de Tonks et de Maugrey.

Il descendit doucement l'escalier. Tonks fut la première à le voir.

-Harry ! On est venu te chercher ! S'exclama t-elle en le regardant des pieds à la tête.

-Où est sa baguette ? Demanda Maugrey à l'oncle Vernon après avoir fait un petit signe de tête en direction d'Harry.

-Dans ma chambre... Répondit l'oncle Vernon en voyant Maugrey sortir sa baguette.

-La porte est fermée... Intervint Harry.

-Ca c'est pas un très gros problème ! S'exclama Tonks en souriant. Harry lui montra la chambre de l'oncle Vernon et grâce à un « alohomora » de Tonks, Harry put récupérer sa baguette.

Tonks rangea toutes les affaires d'Harry en un coup de baguette et ce fut avec un plaisir non caché qu'il partit de chez les Dursley.

Il se rendirent au 12 Square Grimaud. Harry s'arrêta à l'entrée en repensant à l'été dernier. Il baissa les yeux mais ne bougea pas.

-Allez, petit, il faut y aller. Dit Maugrey en le poussant doucement.

Harry ferma les yeux et refoula un sanglot. Il se décida finalement à entrer.

Une fois arrivé à l'intérieur, il se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine.

Tout les Weasley sauf Bill, Charlie et Percy étaient là ainsi que Hermione et...

-MALFOY ???? S'exclama Harry en voyant le blond assis dans un coin de la salle.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Voilà, le premier chapitre est fini !

J'essayerais de faire la suite le plus tôt possible mais tout dépend de mes devoirs ! Bon je vais me coucher, bonne soirée !

Et oubliez pas : si vous cliqué sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche, « GO », et que vous m'écriviez un petit message sympa j'en serai très contente !!!! Merci beaucoup et à bientôt,

Draya !!


	2. 12, quare Grimmauld

**La confiance de mon pire ennemi : **chapitre 2 :

_Résumé de l'épisode précédent :_

Une fois arrivé à l'intérieur, il se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine.

Tout les Weasley sauf Bill, Charlie et Percy étaient là ainsi que Hermione et...

-MALFOY ???? S'exclama Harry en voyant le blond assis dans un coin de la salle.

696969696969696969669696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

En effet, Drago Malfoy était assis sur une chaise dans un coin de la petite cuisine. Mme Weasley souhaita la bienvenue à Harry ainsi que Ron, Ginny, Hermione, George, Fred et M. Weasley.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Demanda Harry d'un signe de tête en direction de Drago qui n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce et qui gardait son regard sur le sol.

-Justement, répondit Ron, il nous apprêtait à nous expliquer !

Drago le regarda d'un air noir.

-C'est Rogue qui m'a amener ici parce qu'il ne pouvait pas me garder chez lui. Répondit-il en sachant parfaitement qu ce n'était pas la réponse attendue.

-Et pourquoi tu étais chez Rogue ? Tu n'as pas un _manoir_ ??? Demanda Harry sans aucune gentillesse.

-J'ai été obligé de m'enfuir de chez moi. Répondit Drago d'un air indifférent alors que cela l'humilié énormément.

-Bon, arrête de tourner autour du pot et de nous dire que des bouts ! Tu nous dit tout ! S'exclama Hermione en perdant patience.

Drago hésita puis décida que de toute les manières, Rogue leur dirait s'il ne le fessait pas.

-Mon père s'est évadé de prison et il voulait que je tue ma mère parce qu'il a découvert que c'était une espionne. En la tuant, je lui aurait prouver ma loyauté mais... Je n'ai pas pu. A la place, j'ai lancer un stupéfix à mon père et je me suis enfui. Mais, d'autres mangemort sont arrivés et on tuer ma mère. J'ai réussir à m'enfuir dans les bois avec mon balais et comme je ne savais pas où aller, je suis aller chez Rogue. Mais il ne pouvait pas me prendre chez lui car il devait aller en mission alors il a demandé de l'aide à Dumbledore qui lui a dit de m'emmener ici. Mais il m'a jeter un sort et si jamais je divulgue ce que j'ai vu, entendu, ou fait ici, je tomberais dans un profond comma. Finit-il en voyant le regard inquiet de Potter et compagnie.

Il avait tout déballé sur le ton de la conversation, comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il fessait et ce, même quand il avait parler de la mort de sa mère.

Ce qu'il passa sous silence ce fut le fait qu'il avait passé deux jours sans manger et à dormir dans la rue avant d'aller chez Rogue. Il était déjà assez humiliant pour lui de devoir admettre qu'il n'avait plus de maison et plus de relation.

Harry maugréa et partit avec Hermione et Ron dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec ce dernier. Ils ne redescendirent que pour manger. Drago se contenta d'aller visiter un peu partout, seul, pour pouvoir réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Le début se déroulait comme son plan mais ce n'était pas sûr pour la suite.

La nuit même, Harry s'endormit en repensant à son parrain.

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

-Harry, ça va mon vieux ? Demanda Ron en s'approchant d'Harry.

-Oui, oui ça va aller. Répondit Harry. Je vais boire un verre d'eau, je reviens.

Ron hocha la tête et retourna dans son lit.

Harry descendit quand à lui dans la cuisine et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver Malfoy endormi sur la table.

Harry s'approcha près de lui et le contempla avec la lumière de la lune qui passait à travers la vitre. Harry repoussa une petite mèche de cheveux blond rebelle.

« Ses cheveux sont si doux. » Pensa Harry doucement.

« Merci ! »

« comment ça se fait que tu puisse m'entendre ? »

« J'en sais rien. Je t'entend penser et c'est tout. » Répondit Drago.

« Est ce que tu es vraiment pour nous ? »

« J'en sais rien... Si tu me fais confiance peut-être que je te ferais confiance en retour. »

« Alors je te fais confiance. »

« Moi aussi, mais tu le regrettera sûrement à un moment. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'à la fin, une fois que tout sera fini, tu sera heureux de m'avoir fait confiance ! »

« Très bien. »

Soudain, Drago se leva et se fit aspirer par le plafond. Harry se leva et essaya d'attraper Drago mais il n'en eût pas le temps.

Sirius apparût alors à son tour. Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds et senti ses yeux s'embuer de larmes.

-Sirius... Murmura t-il.

Mais alors qu'il prononçait le nom de son parrain, il entendit le rire affreux de Bellatrix. Sirius commença alors a disparaître et à sa place, un voile se tissait. Harry courut vers la toile et essaya de l'enlever mais à la place, la toile l'entoura.

Harry se réveilla. Il regarda le lit d'à côté et vit que Ron ronflait en murmurant des petits mot doux.

Harry soupira et essaya de se souvenir de son rêve. Il ne savait plus ce qui c'était passer mais n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir. Il savait que c'était important et que ça concernait Malfoy.

Finalement, sachant qu'il n'arriverait sûrement pas à s'en souvenir ce soir, il se replongea pour quelques heures encore dans les bras de Morphée.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Voilà, le chapitre 2 est fini.

**Maintenant, les réponses aux reviews :**

**_Artémis_ **: Merci, voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle t'a plut. A bientôt.

_**Hermignonne1133**_ : Je ne sais pas encore si c'est un slash mais si jamais j'en fais un ce sera vers la fin. En tout cas merci pour ta review et merci pour me suivre dans cette nouvelle fic. Biz, à bientôt

_**Sasha Krum :**_ Merci pour ta review. Désolé d'avoir fini aussi méchamment mon chapitre précédent mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Lol. En tout cas voici la suite, bye, bientôt.

**MERCI** à tous pour vos review qui m'ont aider à faire la suite et si vous m'envoyez encore des p'tites reviews, ça me fera super plaisir. Et si vous savez pas comment faire, vous suffit d'appuyer sur le petit bouton « GO » en bas à gauche.

bientôt pour le prochain chapitre que j'essayerais de faire avant le week-end prochain.

_Draya._


	3. Une preuve d’amitié

**La confiance de mon pire ennemi : Chap.3**

Résumé de l'épisode précédent :

_Harry se réveilla. Il regarda le lit d'à côté et vit que Ron ronflait en murmurant des petits mot doux._

_Harry soupira et essaya de se souvenir de son rêve. Il ne savait plus ce qui c'était passer et n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir. Il savait que c'était important et que ça concernait Malfoy. _

_Finalement, sachant qu'il n'arriverait sûrement pas à s'en souvenir ce soir, il se replongea pour quelques heures encore dans les bras de Morphée._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Salut à tous ! Pour ce chapitre 3, j'ai décidé de mettre les réponses aux reviews en début de chapitre. En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer ! Ca m'a fait super plaisir alors hésitez pas à recommencer ! Biz, Draya

**Exocnes **: Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, à bientôt !

**Artémis **: Je pense que y'aura un petit Harry/Drago à la fin mais rien n'est encore sûr. Néanmoins, comme tu es la seconde qui m'en parle, le projet commence déjà à murir dans mon esprit c'est à dire que j'imagine déjà des scènes que je pourrais mettre. Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus et je te laisse le plaisir de le découvrir en temps voulu ! En tout cas merci pour ta review. A bientôt !

**Sasha Krum** : Je suis flattée que même malade tu lise mes fics ! Je t'en remercie beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture et soigne toi bien ! lol, à bientôt !

**Hermignonne1133** : lol, merci beaucoup et voilà la suite ! Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, j'espère que ça te plaira, biz et bye !!!

**Hannange** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'ai déjà une petite idée pour la fin mais je la laisse encore un peu mûrir pour l'instant ! Continue à me donner ton avis, j'espère que ça te plaira et à bientôt !

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Maintenant la suite ! Bonne lecture à tous !!!

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Chapitre 3 : **_Une preuve d'amitié_** :

Le matin, Drago se leva doucement du lit défoncé qu'on lui avait prêter avec un mal de dos horrible. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il prit une bonne douche froide pour se remettre les idées en place. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine. Quand il arriva, toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent vers lui. Il prit son air intouchable et s'assit comme si de rien n'était. Tandis que tous retournaient à leur petit déjeuner, il vit Potter, un peu pâle et le regard dans le vide.

Ron, qui avait également remarquer que son ami n'allait pas bien, lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes tout en l'interrogeant du regard. Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules et de sourire gentiment l'air de dire : « quoi ? Tout va bien ! »

Ron soupira et poursuivit son petit déjeuner tandis que Harry revoyait son parrain. Sous la douche, alors qu'il essayait vainement de se souvenir de son rêve, il vit Sirius et se souvint de la toile qui se tissait devant ses yeux et qui finissait par l'enrouler tel un serpent.

Hermione arriva alors dans la cuisine en lisant. Ron et Harry lui dirent un bonjour tonique tandis que la jeune fille paraissait étonnée d'être arriver aussi vite dans la cuisine. Elle leur renvoya un bonjour et s'assit près d'eux avec un petit sourire. Drago observait la scène de loin tandis que Ron demandait à la brune ce qu'était que « ce gros truc que tu traîne ».

-« Ce gros truc que je traîne » c'est un livre, Ron ! Répondit Hermione en posant l'énorme bouquin sur la table.

Harry jeta un vif coup d'œil sur le livre puis, sentant encore une dispute arrivée, il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Drago sortit en même temps et se dirigea directement dans la petite chambre qu'on lui avait prêter. Ils ne se dirent rien et s'ignorèrent. Harry se rendit dans la chambre de Sirius et s'assit doucement sur son lit. (le lit de Sirius pas le sien !)

Il sortit le miroir à double sens que lui avait donner son parrain et murmura doucement son prénom. Un larme coula le long de sa joue et atterrie sur le miroir.

Il brouillait de plus en plus du noir et avait l'impression que personne ne le voyait. Alors qu'il avait ces pensées, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Hermione et Ron entrèrent doucement dans la chambre et s'assirent de chaque côté du lit sans voir que la porte était resté entrouverte.

-Harry, commença Hermione, Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien... Murmura Harry d'une voix faible.

-Harry, on a très bien vu que ça allait pas. C'est Sirius hein ? Demanda Ron d'un air grave.

Harry affirma d'un petit signe de tête.

-Je l'ai vu en rêve. Je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passer exactement mais je me souviens de lui... Et être ici, alors que lui... il n'est plus là ! Répondit Harry en se levant.

Hermione et Ron se jetèrent deux bref regards avant de reporter leur attention sur leur ami qui ne semblait pas savoir s'il devait continuer ou s'arrêter là dans ses confidences.

-Continu, Harry. Arrête de garder tous ça pour toi et laisse nous t'aider ! Dit Hermione pour encourager son ami à parler.

Harry la regarda avec un lueur confuse avant de se décider à poursuivre péniblement :

-Depuis que je suis là je le revois partout ! Je le vois dans la cuisine, dans la chambre, dans les couloirs, avec Buck, je l'entends encore chanter ses chants de Noël ! Et je me dis que maintenant, il ne sera plus là et que c'est de ma faute ! J'ai fait le mauvais choix et ça l'a tué ! Comment je peux continuer à rester ici alors que ce devrait être lui qui s'y trouve ???

-Ecoute moi bien Harry, Répondit Ron en se postant en face de Harry et en l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux .

-Je peux te dire que ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu as fait un choix, certes, et c'était le mauvais. Et maintenant ??? Tu ne peux pas refaire le passé et tu ne peux pas non plus faire revivre Sirius ! Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que si tu n'étais pas aller au département des Mystères ce jour-là, tu t'en serais autant voulu qu'aujourd'hui ! Maintenant ce qui est fait est fait ! Alors arrête de remuer le passé et à la place, apprend à vivre avec !

-Il a raison Harry ! Nous ne pouvons pas ressentir ce que tu ressens, mais nous pouvons t'aider à supporter ce poids ! Dit Hermione en lui tendant sa main.

Harry regarda les mains tendues de Hermione et de Ron qui venait de s'ajouter.

-Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous mettez les pieds... Dit Harry en restant dans sa position sans bouger.

-Peut-être mais quoiqu'il arrive nous devrons tous affronter des épreuves et je préfère que ce soit avec toi et Ron plutôt que seule ! Répondit Hermione.

-Idem ! Répondit Ron.

Harry regarda les mains de ses amis. Le choix était à faire maintenant et il n'y avait que deux possibilités : soit il fessait le bon choix soit il fessait le mauvais choix.

Il tendit alors ses mains et les mit par-dessus celle de Ron et d'Hermione qui ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes de joie.

Ils s'étreignirent ensemble en oubliant l'espace d'un instant, qu'ils étaient au beau milieu d'une guerre.

Derrière la porte, Drago fit un pas arrière.

Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Granger et Weasley allaient aidé Harry en sachant très qu'il pourrait perdre la vie. Drago retourna dans sa chambre. Lui n'avait jamais eu d'ami. Son père ne voulait pas. Ce pouvait être trop « encombrant ». Mais ce qu'il venait de voir lui donner envie. Potter, à un moment difficile avait eu des amis mais lui, des les moments difficile, qui avait-il ?

Drago se dirigea vers la fenêtre et écrivit un bref parchemin à son père.

« Père,

Je suis navré de vous l'apprendre mais je n'arrive à tirer aucune information pour le moment. Ils me surveillent trop.

Je ferais ce que je peux pour avoir le plus de renseignements que possible avant mon retour à Poudlard.

Loyalement,

Drago. »

Il plia le parchemin et l'attacha à la patte du hibou de sa famille qu'il envoya immédiatement au manoir.

Il s'assit ensuite sur son lit et repensa à Harry, Hermione et Ron, qui avaient l'air si proche...

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Voilà ! Le chapitre est fini et les intentions de chacun se précisent.

Je me suis décidé à faire un petit plan et un résumé complet de ma fic. Maintenant, je sais pas s'y je vais m'y tenir parce que j'ai tendance à m'éloigner de mes idées premières ! lol, fichue manie !

Bon enfin voilà les choses vont être plus claire à la rentrée à poudlard qui devrait être au prochain chapitre (si je suis mon plan !)

_Enfin bon, comme d'hab, oubliez pas que un petit clik à gauche sur le bouton « **GO » **et une petite **review** me feraient **plaisir** et m'encouragerait à faire la suite ! _

_Bizzzzz à tous_

_bientôt,_

_Draya FELTON !_


	4. Oreilles indiscrètes

**La confiance de mon pire ennemi :** _Chapitre 4 :_

**Excuse :**

Je suis navré d'avoir une semaine de retard mais j'ai eu de nombreux devoirs et des contrôles en masse et je me devais que de faire passer mes études avant mes fanfic. Enfin voilà la suite, en espérant que vous ne m'en vouliez pas,

Draya.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Voici les Réponses aux Reviews_ !!

**Zazan** : En fait, l'histoire de Drago n'est pas des plus simple... En tout cas, merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! A bientôt !

**Artémis** : Mdr !!! Merci pour ta review et je te laisse découvrir la suite ( bien qu'un peu en retard !) En espérant qu'elle te plaise,

Biz a bientôt !

**Sasha Krum** : de rien, c'est normal de me soucier de mes chers lecteurs ! lol. Merci pour la review, c'est toujours agréable à lire !

Biz a bientôt !!

_Draya._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bon allez, maintenant, voilà le chapitre 4, je ne vous fait plus languir !! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

_Résumé de l'épisode précédent :_

_Drago se dirigea vers la fenêtre et écrivit un bref parchemin à son père._

_« Père,_

_Je suis navré de vous l'apprendre mais je n'arrive à tirer aucune information pour le moment. Ils me surveillent trop._

_Je ferais ce que je peux pour avoir le plus de renseignements que possible avant mon retour à Poudlard. _

_Loyalement,_

_Drago. »_

_Il plia le parchemin et l'attacha à la patte du hibou de sa famille qu'il envoya immédiatement au manoir. _

_Il s'assit ensuite sur son lit et repensa à Harry, Hermione et Ron, qui avaient l'air si proche..._

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Chapitre 4 : **oreilles indiscrètes** :

Les semaines passèrent, le trio réapprenant à se faire confiance, devenant de plus en plus complice et évitant les problèmes avec Drago qui restait dans son coin. Cependant, Harry avait encore quelques doutes vis à vis du serpentard, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait vu derrière la porte de la cuisine à écouter une conversation entre Md Weasley et Rogue qui revenait de mission. Evidemment, le serpentard avait nié en bloc et c'était vite éloigné.

Le jour de retourner à poudlard, des aurors qualifiés vinrent les accompagnés sur ordre de Fudge qui voulait restitué un peu de sa popularité en protégent le « survivant ».

Harry arriva à la gare sans qu'aucune attaque de mangemort n'est lieu.

Quand Harry, ron et Hermione durent se séparer des Weasley et des membres de l'ordre , il ne remarquèrent pas que Drago s'était subtilement glissé près de la barrière où un homme

voilé d'une cape sombre lui remit un paquet qu'il s'empressa de ranger. Il rejoignit ensuite le train comme si de rien n'était. Le trio rentra également dans le train et s'installa dans un compartiment vide que plusieurs gryffondor vinrent squater après que Ron et Hermione soient allés faire leur ronde de préfet. Malfoy avait rejoint ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle.

Drago se posait d'ailleurs plusieurs questions, surtout depuis qu'il avait vu Ron et Hermione donner leur soutient à Potter. Il était jaloux et aurait souhaiter savoir ce que cela fessait que d'avoir des amis. « Ca suffit Drago ! » Pensa t-il tandis qu'il se souvenait de ce que lui disait toujours son père : « Tu es au-dessus des autres, Drago, c'est pour cela que tu ne peux pas te mêler avec eux. Sauf si je décide du contraire. Ils sont indigne de ta présence ! »

Drago passa sa main sur son bras gauche. Ce jour-là, son père le lui avait cassé en le tapant.

Le train stoppa finalement et chacun descendit du train en bavardant.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent au château, Dumbledore les accueillit avec un sourire joyeux et une quinte de toux dont Harry s'inquiéta. Non pas qu'il mette en doute la robustesse du vieillard mais les temps derniers avaient étés durs, surtout pour Dumbledore qui avait repoussé de nombreuses attaques venant de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts.

Drago se promenait dans les couloirs qui lui avait tellement manqués durant les 2 mois de vacances quand il surprit une conversation entre le professeur Rogue, Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore, qui parlait, dans une vieille salle de classe abandonnée.

-Je pense que ce bal serai l'occasion d'oublier un peur nos tourments. Personne ne sera au courant à part les professeurs. J'espère éviter ainsi une quelconque attaque, surtout que Fudge et quelques autres personnages importants seront là... Dit le professeur Dumbledore, les yeux brillant.

-Très bien Albus, il n'y a aucun problème. J'irais prévenir les autres professeurs. Répondit le professeur Mc Gonagall en souriant.

Drago referma légèrement la porte et partit à la volière sans se rendre compte que quelqu'un le suivait dans l'ombre. Drago n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait faire mais de toute les façons, il n'avait pas le choix ; s'il ne le fessait pas, son père le punirait sévèrement pour ne pas l'avoir informer d'une telle occasion.

Drago venait d'arriver dans la volière et prit un morceaux de parchemin sur lequel il griffonna quelques mots. Il appela ensuite un hibou Grand Duc et attacha le mot à la patte de l'animal. Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste, une main sortit de l'ombre et attrapa l'oiseau.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Voilà, le chapitre 4 est fini ! ! lol je sais que c'est petit et je suis méchante de finir comme ça mais bon, c'était plus fort que moi. Les choses sérieuses commencent et Dray dévoile sont vrai visage...

La suite la semaine prochaine !!!

Alors à bientôt et oubliez, une petite review m'encouragerait à faire la suite plus vite !

Et pour ceux qui le saurait pas, pour envoyer vos review, il suffit de Kliker sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche « **GO** » et d'écrire votre message !!!!

Merci beaucoup et hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça 'intéresse te je répond à **TOUTE** les review !

Biz,

A bientôt,

**_Draya _**!


	5. Plan et fidélité

**La confiance de mon pire ennemi **: _Chapitre 5_

Salut ! Bon je sais, je sais, ça devient une habitude d'être en retard mais j'ai eu encore des contrôles, des tonnes de devoirs et surtout j'ai été malade le week-end dernier ! Mais bon voilà la suite et pour le chapitre 6, il viendra sûrement pour les vacances, vu que je serais plus disponible !!!

Bonne lecture ! bises,

Draya

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Maintenant, les réponses aux reviews_ :

**Onarluca** : merci ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant ! Bonne lecture !

**Blurp3 **: à la tu risque d'avoir une surprise... lol... En tout cas merci pour la review et désolée d'avoir coupé comme ça mais j'ai pas pu résister. Lol ! ! A bientôt !

**Sasha Krum **: lol. Effectivement, je vais te surprendre ! lol ! Pour tout te dire, j'ai jamais pensé à mettre Harry, lol ! Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus et te laisse découvrir par toi-même la suite que voila et merci pour la review ! Bonne lecture !

**Zazan** : lol. Non, pas de piège ! lol. C'est vrai que c'était un peu court mais bon, ça fait quand même avancer l'histoire ! lol. Merci pour la review, a bientôt et bonne lecture !

**Louange **: lol ! Moi, sadique ??? Meuh nan ! lol ! . Voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise ! a bientôt et bonne lecture !!!

Merci à tous pour vos review qui m'ont encouragées à faire cette suite !!! Bonne lecture à tous !

Affectueusement,

_Draya_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Maintenant, voilà votre chapitre 5 ! Bonne lecture !

**_Résumé de l'épisode précédent_** :

_Drago venait d'arriver dans la volière et prit un morceaux de parchemin sur lequel il griffonna quelques mots. Il appela ensuite un hibou Grand Duc et attacha le mot à la patte de l'animal. Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste, une main sortit de l'ombre et attrapa l'oiseau._

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

_Chapitre 5_ : **Plan et fidélité**.

Drago se retourna brusquement et vit avec horreur son professeur de potion.

-Professeur Rogue... Bégaya t-il en voyant avec effrois son professeur ouvrir le parchemin et le lire.

Rogue laissa le hibou retourner sur son perchoir tandis qu'il mettait le parchemin dans sa poche et prenait Drago par le bras.

Il l'emmena vers le bureau du directeur. Drago, quand à lui, essayait de trouver une excuse valable mais il savait bien qu'il était complètement piéger. Dans son message, il avait clairement dit à son père qu'une bonne occasion d'attaquer l'école allait se présenter et qu'il y aurait des gens important.

Une fois arrivé dans le bureau, Drago se sentit propulsé violement contre un fauteuil. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il croisa le regard d'Albus Dumbledore qui prenait le message.

Drago referma les yeux mais fut obligé de les rouvrir quand Dumbledore s'adressa à lui après avoir lu le message.

-Je crois que ce message est très explicite, Mr Malfoy, cependant, il me semble que vous nous devez quelques explications.

-Comme ? demanda Drago en ne comprenant pas où le directeur voulait en venir.

-Je sais très bien que votre père vous bats et que c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes enfui cet été de chez vous mais je sais également que votre père vous a donné une nouvelle chance.

Drago confirma d'un signe de tête mais en ne voyant toujours pas où le directeur voulait en venir.

-Je voudrais maintenant savoir si vous voudriez prendre votre vie en main ? Demanda finalement le directeur.

Même s'il ne le montra pas, Drago fut extrêmement surpris de cette question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Au départ, il pensait juste que Dumbledore allait le renvoyer et qu'il serait obligé de se débrouiller tout seul mais les choses ne se passaient pas exactement comme ça. Dumbledore lui demandait ce qu'il avait envie de faire, lui... Seulement lui... Mais après tout, qu'avait-il envie de faire ? Il avait envie de rester tranquille et de pouvoir décider lui-même de sa vie... De ne plus jamais se faire battre et de pouvoir penser comme il le voulait...

-Oui, j'aimerais prendre ma vie en main... Répondit Drago dans un murmure.

-Et avec qui voulez vous vous battre ? Avec qui voulez-vous construire votre avenir ? Vous n'avez que deux possibilités, malheureusement, pas une de plus... Répondit Dumbledore en se penchant sur son bureau.

Drago réfléchi.

-Je ne sais pas... Dit-il doucement en se sentant plus perdu que jamais.

A sa grande surprise, Dumbledore se leva.

-Severus, envoyer ce message à Mr Malfoy. Nous allons quand même faire le bal...

-Mais professeur...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Severus, je vais faire venir des aurors à la place des personnes que j'attendais et nous mettrons dans la grande Salle que les élèves qui ont un assez bon niveau pour se battre et les professeurs.

-Très bien, professeur, je vais prévenir les autres...

-Merci ! Le bal aura lieu demain soir. D'ailleurs, Mr Malfoy, voudriez-vous rajoutez cette dernière information.

Drago regarda un instant le directeur avant d'affirmer d'un signe de tête. Dumbledore lui donna une plume et un peu d'encre. Drago rajouta un rapide P.S que Dumbledore ne vérifia même pas.

-Merci ! Maintenant, nous allons vous laissez réfléchir à ce que vous voulez faire. On vous apportera vos repas. Dit Dumbledore avec un sourire mystérieux.

Et sur ce, il partit avec le professeur Rogue.

Drago resta assis quelques instant avant de repensé à sa soirée. Dès que son père saurait qu'il l'avait envoyer en plein dans un piège, Drago se ferait tellement battre qu'il ne pourrait plus bouger pendant un mois, voir deux. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il essaya d'ouvrir mais n'y parvint pas.

Dans le reste du château, les septième et sixième années avaient été réunis par les professeurs et il leur avait été demander qui été prêt à se battre contre Voldemort. Les serpentard, qui étaient les moins nombreux se mirent de suite en retrait. La plupart de leurs camarades ayant rejoint les rangs de Voldemort, ils n'avaient aucune envies de se battre contre eux. Deux Serdaigles se mirent également en arrière ainsi qu'un poufsouffle. Cependant, aucun Gryffondor ne bougea. Le professeur Mc Gonagall fit sortir tous les élèves qui étaient en retrait et revint se placer devant les autres en ayant pris soin de fermer les portes et de jeter un sort d'impassibilité sur la porte.

-Bien ! Commença Dumbledore, je suis extrêmement fier de vous tous, pour votre courage mais je ne veux pas non plus mettre vos vies en danger. Demain soir, un bal sera organiser et Voldemort est au courant. Il attaquera donc l'école et nous seront prêt à le recevoir avec des aurors. Vous débuterez la soirée calmement et le plus normalement possible et quand Volddemort et ses mangemort arriveront, vos professeur vous feront évacuer la grande salle. Voldemort et ses mangemorts seront donc enfermés ici avec les professeurs et les aurors. Je vous chargerez juste de vous assurer que les portes sont bien fermées afin qu'il n'y ait pas de fuite.

Tous les élèves acquiescèrent en silence. Un sort de confidentialité fut jeté sur le pièce et donc, sur toutes les personnes présentes.

Chaque élève sorti de la pièce la mine grave. Ron, Hermione et Harry restèrent près de la grande salle après que tout le monde soit parti.

-Qu'est ce que vous en penser vous ? Demanda Ron

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais j'ai bien l'impression que tout va bientôt se finir... répondit Hermione d'un air inquiet.

-Oui je crois aussi... Ajouta Harry. En tout cas, vous vous tiendrez près des portes vous deux !

-Harry ! Nous ne sommes pas des enfants et on ne compte pas prendre nos jambes a nos cous...

-Il ne s'agit pas de cela ! Mais je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose et je veux être sûr que les autres sortent bien de la Grande salle et dans le calme. Si vous êtes prêt des portes, je serais certains que tout se passera bien... Répondit Harry.

-Bon très bien... Dit à contrecœur Hermione, acceptant l'argument d'Harry.

Ils se sourirent puis repartirent vers leur tour quand ils virent Dumbledore.

-Ah ! Vous tomber bien vous trois ! Dit-il avec un sourire. Harry, est ce que tu voudrais bien me rendre un service S.T.P ?

-Oui professeur. Répondit ce dernier en fessant signe à Ron et Hermione de partir, qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard (et oui on peut dire tout ça rien qu'avec un signe ! lol !)

-voudrais-tu aller apporter ce plateau à la personne qui est dans mon bureau ? Demanda Dumbledore en fessant apparaître un plateau avec de la nourriture.

-Bien sûr.

-Merci. Le mot de passe est « milka » (lol ! ouais comme le chocolat !!! )

-Très bien. Bonne soirée professeur.

-Merci, à toi aussi Harry !

Harry se dirigea donc vers le bureau du directeur qui était, quand à lui, parti vers la cabane de Hagrid.

Quand Harry arriva, il donna le mot de passe, monta l'escalier et ouvrit la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit, recroquevillé sur le sol son pire ennemi après Voldemort :

-Malfoy ?

Ce dernier pleurait sur le sol. Il releva la tête et s'essuya rapidement les yeux en entendant la voix de Potter.

-Potter ?

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Voilà !!! Le chapitre 5 est fini ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé ! Excusez moi encore pour mon retard mais normalement, ce devrait être le dernier vu que je posterais la suite pour les vacances car je pense que j'aurais plus de temps ; Maintenant des petites review pourraient m'encourager à écrire encore plus vite la suite !! Et pour ceux qui savent pas, suffit de cliquer à gauche sur le bouton « GO » et d'écrire votre message !!! ça vous prends que deux minutes et moi ça me fait plaisir pendant pas mal de temps !!!!!

Merci à tous et à la semaine prochaine !!!!

Biz,

_Draya_


	6. Jalousie et blocage

**La confiance de mon pire ennemi** : _chapitre 6_

Salut à tous !!! Voilà le chapitre 6, bande de petit chanceux!!! Vous aurez même pas eu à attendre une semaine !! Enfin bon, je suis quand même un peu déçu parce que je n'ai pas eu autant de review que ce que j'espérer ! Donc spéciale dédicace à ONARLUCA et LOUANGE qui m'ont reviewer !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bonne lecture à tous les lecteurs !!!!!!!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**_Réponses aux reviews_** :

Onarluca : Contente que le chapitre 5 t'ai plut ! J'espère que le 6 te plaira autant ! Merci pour ton soutient et ta review !!!! Biz, à bientôt.

Louange : MDR !!!! Je vais essayer de perdre cette habitude mais ça va être dur !!!! lol ! Donc je compte sur ton soutien ! D'ailleurs, une fois que j'aurais écris ce chapitre, je devrais aller faire mes maths et ensuite j'ai rendez-vous pour une curre-de-desintoxication-sur-la-fin-des-chapitres-de-fic !!!! lol ! En tout cas merci pour la review ! biz, à bientôt !!!

Bonne lecture !!!!

_Draya_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Résumé de l'épisode précédent : _

_Quand Harry arriva, il donna le mot de passe, monta l'escalier et ouvrit la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit, recroquevillé sur le sol son pire ennemi après Voldemort :_

_-Malfoy ?_

_Ce dernier pleurait sur le sol. Il releva la tête et s'essuya rapidement les yeux en entendant la voix de Potter._

_-Potter ?_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 Bon aller ! C'est parti, voici le chapitre 6 !!!

Bonne lecture !

D.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

**Chapitre 6** : _Jalousie et blocage_ :

-Potter ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Malfoy en se levant rapidement.

-Dumbledore m'a demander de t'apporter ton repas... Répondit Harry en tendant le plateau à son ennemi.

Celui-ci prit le plateau sans un mot. Il s'installa derrière le bureau du directeur et se mit à manger comme s'il était chez lui.

-il faut surtout pas te déranger ! Fit Harry.

-Si Dumby m'avait pas enfermer ici, je ne mangerais pas sur son bureau et puis tu voudrais que je mange où ? Par terre ? Répondit Drago avec mépris.

-Pourquoi pas ? Les mangemorts ne méritent que ça ! Répondit Harry d'un ton glacial.

-Donc c'est bien ce que je dis je ne dois pas manger par terre ! Répondit Drago en s'attaquant à son repas. Tu compte rester là toute la soirée à me regarder manger ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Répondit Harry en s'appuyant sur le mur en face de Drago.

-Parce que tu me dérange !

-A oui ? Et en quoi je te dérange ???

-Ta présence elle seule suffit à me déranger, le fait que tu respire le même air que moi me dérange, le fait que tu fasse du quidditch me dérange, le fait que tu sois dans cette école me dérange, le fait que tu sois en VIE me dérange, le fait que je doive partager cette planète avec toi me dérange le fait que tu ais des am...

Drago se tut d'un coup. Il s'était laissé emporter et avait failli lâché l'important du problème ! Il était d'une jalousie maladive envers Potter.

-Vas-y, fini ta phrase ! le fait que j'ai quoi te dérange ? Des admirateurs ?? Non, ce n'était pas ça que tu allais dire. Des amateurs ??? Non, c'est pas ça non plus ! Tu voulais dire des AMIS !!!!! S'exclama Harry après avoir fait semblant de chercher.

Il avait de suite compris où était le problème !

Drago ne répondit rien. Il se rassit et continua de manger en ignorant Potter.

-Le pauvre petit Mangemort à son papa et jaloux de Potter parce qu'il a des amis !!!! Tu es si ENFANTIN ! Ha, Ha, Ha !

Harry partit d'un rire presque hystérique. Drago le regarda avec colère. Il se leva rapidement, contourna le bureau, s'approcha de Harry et lui mit une bonne droite.

Harry s'écroula par terre en reprenant son souffle.

-Tu parle alors que tu ne sais rien du tout !!!! Cria Drago. Tu n'imagine même pas tout ce qu'il a pu se passer dans ma vie !!! Et tu es là, en train de te foutre de ma gueule sans même imaginer que j'en suis presque à vouloir me suicider...

Une fois de plus, Drago s'arrêta. Il respira profondément en fermant les yeux.

-Ecoute, oublie tout ça et va t-en.

-Je ne peux pas. Répondit Harry en se levant lentement.

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pourtant pas dur...

-Je ne peux pas parce que je sais ce que tu ressens et j'aimerais t'aider.

-Pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider ??? Demanda Drago, ironique.

-Parce que j'aurais bien voulu que quelqu'un me dise ça quand moi même j'avais des problèmes !

-Non, je ne peux pas t'en parler.

-Pourquoi ? tu as peur ? Si tu crois que je vais aller tout raconter, tu te trompe !

-Non, je ne peux pas t'en parler.

-T'a été programmer pour dire que ça ou quoi ? Je suis sûr que si tu te lâchais un peu, tu pourrais aller mieux !

-non, je ne peux pas t'en parler..... Je ne veux pas t'en parler.

-Très bien, c'est comme tu veux mais de toutes les manières, tu as encore jusqu'à demain soir pour réfléchir. Après, je ne sais pas si je serais encore en... état... de discuter. Répondit Harry en ouvrant la porte et en sortant avec un rire amer.

Drago attendit quelques instant puis se dirigea à son tour vers la porte qui resta obstinément fermée. Il tapa avec son poing dessus puis s'écroula par terre en laissant plusieurs larmes s'échapper et en répétant sans cesse, comme si sa vie en dépendait :

-Non, je ne peux pas en parler... Je ne veux pas en parler....

696969696969696969696996969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Voilà !! je sais que c'est un peu court mais bon !

La suite jeudi je pense ou peut-être avant si j'ai le temps mais c'est pas sûr ! (entre les devoirs et les séances avec mon kinésithérapeute...)

Tout ça pour dire que pendant les vacances, je vais faire un effort pour poster plus et plus vite ! lol ! Donc, venez voir souvent !!!!

Ensuite, j'ai décider de mettre l'adresse de mon skyblog donc si vous en avez envie, aller voir et en plus y'a un autographe fais par moi même à la page 16 !

Et pour finir, comme d'habitude, oublier pas ma petite** review** pour me faire** plaisir** , hein, en appuyant sur le bouton en bas à gauche «** GO** » !!!!!!!!!!!!

**MERCI à TOUS** !!!!

Bonne journée, bonne soirée et bonne vacances !!!!!!!!!

BIZ, all

_**Draya Felton **_


	7. Chant et espoir…

**La confiance de mon pire ennemi** : _chapitre 7_

Salut à tous ! Voilà le chapitre 7 et là on peut dire que vous êtes chanceux vu que vous avez bénéficier de deux chapitres en une semaine ! bon allez, on arrête le bla bla et on se met en route !!!

Biz à tous et bonne lecture !

Draya

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Voici les Réponses aux reviews :

**Onarluca **: Pas de blem, voici la suite !! Hésite pas à continuer de me reviewer parce que ça me fait très très plaisir ! lol, !!

A plus, bonne lecture !

**Ange.Lou** : C'est sûr que Malfoy ne sait pas ce qu'il veut exactement mais les choses vont bientôt se préciser et il va choisir son camp définitif !! Merci pour le compliment et la review ! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise !! biz, à bientôt !

**Zazan** : Je sais que c'est court mais bon, ça avance quand même ! lol ! ! Merci pour ta review, ça me fait toujours plaisir.

A bientôt,

Draya.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Résumé de l'épisode précédent :_

_Drago attendit quelques instant puis se dirigea à son tour vers la porte qui resta obstinément fermée. Il tapa avec son poing dessus puis s'écroula par terre en laissant plusieurs larmes s'échapper et en répétant sans cesse, comme si sa vie en dépendait :_

_-Non, je ne peux pas en parler... Je ne veux pas en parler...._

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Maintenant, bonne lecture ! _Draya_

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

_Chapitre 7_ : **Chant et espoir....**

Harry descendit les escaliers de la gargouille en ne sachant pas quoi penser. Devait-il en parler ? Non ! Après tout, le lendemain devait avoir lieux une importante bataille et il ne voulait pas rajouter un fardeau de plus sur les épaules de ses amis. Et lui-même devrait peut-être oublier. Après tout, Malfoy ne voulait pas de son aide, alors pourquoi le forcer ???

Harry arriva devant le tableau de sa salle commune. Il prit une bouffée d'air puis entra.

-Ah ! Te voilà ! On commençait à s'inquiéter !! S'exclama Hermione en le voyant passer le tableau pour entrer.

-Oui, Dumbledore m'a un peu retarder.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ? Demanda Ron avec son tact habituel.

-Oh, rien de spécial, il voulait seulement me parler un peu de demain soir...

-Tu veux en parler ? Demanda Hermione avec une inquiétude visible.

-Tu sais, il n'y a rien à en dire ! Répondit Harry en se forçant à sourire.

Hermione et Ron n'insistèrent pas, voyant bien que ce n'était pas la peine. Ils allèrent finalement se coucher, après avoir parler de tout et de rien pendant une heure et demi.

Drago se leva doucement. Les traits de ses pleurs sillonnaient encore ses joues blanches. Il s'approcha de la chaise qui se situait devant le bureau et s'y installa. C'est alors qu'il le vit ; majestueux, fier et dégageant un sentiment de protection. Fumseck le regardait doucement, ne lui inspirant qu'un sentiment de confiance.

-Quoi ? Demanda Drago en jetant un regard glacial au phénix.

Celui-ci ne cilla même pas et vint se poser sur le bureau, face au jeune homme.

Il commença à chanter une douce mélodie. Drago ferma les yeux et se laissa porter, une vague harmonieuse l'envahissant petit à petit. Drago oublia tout à coup toute son histoire et ce qui allait se passer en fin de journée. Rien ne comptait plus à part cette musique enchanteresse.

Fumseck arrêta soudain sa chanson et poussa un petit cri, semblable à un signe d'encouragement. Encouragement à quoi ? A se battre contre son père ? A se confier ? Mais à qui ? Potter ?!

Drago approcha lentement sa main de la tête du phénix qui à son tour ferma les yeux. Il le caressa gentiment, le temps s'ayant comme arrêter autour d'eux. Jamais Drago n'avait ressenti une telle confiance pour une personne ou un... animal...

Harry et plusieurs autres élèves étaient rassemblés dans la grande salle et s'afféraient pour tout préparer. Plusieurs guirlandes étaient accrochées à tout les murs qui avaient étaient eux-mêmes décorés de teintures bleues, argentées, grises, vertes, jaunes et rouges en hommages aux différentes maisons. Le soir arriva vite, bien trop vite aux yeux des élèves et professeurs qui redoutaient cette soirée qui pourrait être leur dernière.

A 7h30, Harry se retrouva une nouvelle fois avec un plateau entre les mains et en train de monter les escaliers qui menaient au bureau du directeur. Ce qu'il y trouva le figea de stupeur.

(la g failli arrêter et puis j'ai remarquer que le chapitre était trop court alors, je vous met la suite ! )

Drago caressait doucement Fumseck qui chantait une merveilleuse mélodie. Harry s'approcha lentement et posa le plateau sur le bureau. Il s'approcha ensuite de Drago et mit sa main sur son épaule. Le blond sembla émerger doucement de son rêve et se retourna.

-Potter ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda MAlfoy qui essayait vainement de prendre un air impassible. Mais la quiétude dans laquelle il était plongé quelques instants plus tôt persisté et Drago en était extrêmement calme te reposé.

-Je suis venu t'apporter ton repas. Répondit Harry en désignant le plateau posé sur le bureau avec un signe de tête.

Drago s'approcha du plateau et sans que Harry lui ai demander quoi que ce soit, il commença :

-Quelle heure est-il ?

Harry surprit de cette question resta bouge bée quelques secondes avant de répondre :

-7h36.

-C'est ce soir n'est ce pas ?

-Si tu parle du bal, c'est en effet ce soir...

-Comment... Comment as-tu su que c'était avec Dumbledore que tu voulais te rallier ?? Demanda t-il en hésitant.

Harry souffla puis s'assit dans un fauteuil.

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment pour Dumbledore, je suis pour mes amis, ma famille, pour les personnes que j'aime...

-Mais si tu n'avais personne à protéger ou à aimer ???

-C'est le cas. Je n'ai plus de famille... A vrai dire, la seule chose qui me reste, ce sont Ron et Hermione.

-Donc tu as des personnes à protéger...

-Qui te dit que tu n'en auras pas toi aussi ??? Si tu te bat pour Voldemort, cette possibilité sera totalement supprimer alors que si te bat pour Dumbledore, cet espoir te sera permis. Maintenant, le tout est de savoir si tu veux essayer, en risquant peut-être l'échec, ou si tu préfère ne pas essayer... Mais de toutes les manières, il n'y a que toi qui peux choisir, et décider de garder ou non l'espoir.

Harry se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la porte.

-L'espoir est merveilleux, mais il faut apprendre à le connaître... Dit-il avant de passer l a porte, laissant seul Drago.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Cette fois, c'est vraiment fini !! lol !J'espère que vous avez aimer.

En tout cas, je voudrais avoir **VOTRE AVIS** :

Est ce que je fais un Harry/Drago ???? (ou d'autre personnage, c'est comme vous voulez !)

OUI / NON (lol ! Que deux réponses au choix, désolée !)

Si oui, Avez-vous une idée de comment il pourrait se faire ??? (Genre : Harry tomba sur Malfoy au détour d'un couloir. Cependant, il ne se releva pas de suite, appréciant le contact de sa peau...)

Voilà !!!

et vous pouvez répondre OUI à la première question et je sais pas à la seconde, c'est pas un problème!!!

Merci à tous et oubliez pas qu'une petite review, surtout avec les réponses aux questions posées ci-dessus serait la bienvenue et pour cela, rien de plus simple ; cliquez sur le petit bouton « **GO** » en bas à gauche et marquez moi vos réponses et un commentaire ou juste un commentaire !!!!!!! Merci à tous et à bientôt !!!!!!

Kiss,

_Draya_


	8. Que le Bal commence !

**La confiance de mon pire ennemi** : _chapitre 8_

Salut à tous !!!!! Comment vous allez ??? Moi ça va très, très bien, surtout depuis que j'ai reçu toutes vos review ainsi que tous vos avis ! Voici le chapitre 8, en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que mes chapitres précédents !

Bonne journée ou soirée !

Bye,

_Draya_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Réponses aux reviews maintenant :

**Zazan **: lol ! c'est vrai que les simples histoires d'amitiés sont rare et que les slash sont nombreux mais je crois que j'ai une solution pour mettre tout le monde d'accord ! ! Mais tu verra bien !!! !! En tout cas merci pour la review, elle m'a fait super plaisir !!! A bientôt.

**Alyssa Potter Malfoy** : lol ! Ton avis m'aide déjà beaucoup !!!! Merci pour la review ! A bientôt.

**Phenixia8** : Merci beaucoup, aussi bien pour la review que pour me donner ton avis ! Bye et à bientôt !

**Satya** : Merci beaucoup. Je te comprends ; la plupart des fics sont des slash donc ce serait bien de changer un peu cependant je pense avoir trouver un moyen qui pourrait satisfaire tout le monde ! ! Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus, tu le découvrira en temps voulu ! lol ! Merci pour les compliments, ça me touche vraiment !!! Bye et à bientôt !

**Pimousse fraise** : Merci pour ton avis et ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! A la prochaine !

**Feemusty **: tes différents review m'on fait assez ! lol ! Je t'avoue que c'est la première fois qu'on me fait ça !! lol ! En tout cas merci pour ton avis, et à la prochaine !!!

**Onarluca **: Merci pour la review et ton avis !!! J'en ai été très contente !! (et je le suis toujours d'ailleurs !!! lol), à bientôt !

Voilà !!! Merci à tous pour vos review qui m'ont EXTRÊMEMENT plaisir !!!

A bientôt à tous,

_Draya _

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Résumé de l'épisode précédent :

_Harry se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la porte._

_-L'espoir est merveilleux, mais il faut apprendre à le connaître... Dit-il avant de passer la porte, laissant seul Drago. _

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Maintenant, place au chapitre 8 et bonne lecture à tous !!!

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

_Chapitre 8 :_ **Que le Bal commence !**

Harry se rendit ensuite dans la Grande salle. Dès qu'il passa, il se figea et un fin souie allongea ses lèvres. La raison ??? Ron et Hermione qui s'embrassaient dans un coin sombre de la grande salle. Apparemment, Ron s'était enfin décidé à avouer ses sentiments à Hermione. ENFIN !!!!

Harry ne se dirigea pas vers eux, pensant qu'il valait mieux les laisser ensemble.

Dans le bureau du directeur, Drago réfléchissait. S'opposer à son père était risquer, très risquer, et s'opposer à Voldemort, c'était du suicide. Alors pourquoi devrait-il se battre avec Dumbledore ????

« Qui te dit que tu n'en auras pas toi aussi ??? » « Qui te dit que tu n'en auras pas toi aussi ??? » « Qui te dit que tu n'en auras pas toi aussi ??? »

Cette phrase revenait sans cesse. Des amis... nan... c'est pas pour moi !

A ce moment, Drago réalisa que pour la première fois de sa vie, il devait prendre une décision ; vivre ou mourir. Qu'est ce qui le décida ? Ce fut sûrement ce regard vert magnifique avec cette chanson d'espoir.

Dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves étaient préparés et à 9h00, le Bal débuta. Les Aurors arrivèrent petit à petit pour ne pas créer des doutes. Hermione et Ron dansaient ensemble mais on voyait nettement qu'ils étaient nerveux. Harry, quand à lui, discutait avec Ginny, Luna, Seamus et Dean. Tout d'un coup, une gigantesque explosion retentit dans le hall.

Tous les élèves se figèrent quand les grandes portes furent détruites pour laisser le passage à une cinquantaine de mangemorts et Voldemort. Les élèves se dirigèrent vers les portes où Hermione et Ron les aidait à sortir dans le calme tandis que les aurors lançaient déjà des sorts pour riposter. Harry ne sortit pas, suivant Tonks. Il stupéfixa 4 Mangemorts tandis que Ron et Hermione s'acharnaient à l'appeler pour qu'il sorte de la salle où un chaos total régnait.

Dès qu'il entendit l'explosion, Drago se dirigea doucement vers la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée qu'il tourna. A son grand étonnement, elle s'ouvrit. Il jeta un dernier regard au phénix et s'élança dans les escaliers. Quand il arriva au sommet des escaliers, il vit Voldemort devant les portes. Drago recula et s'éloigna avant qu'un mangemort ne l'ait vu. Il cherchait désespérément un moyen pour entrer dans la grande salle sans passer devant Voldemort lorsqu'il se souvint de portes de derrière, celles qui donnaient sur la table des profs.

Il prit le deuxième couloir à droite puis tourna encore à droite et vit Weasley et Granger voler.

Attendez ! Pause ! Weasley et Granger VOLER ??? Et atterrir sur le mur. Drago explosa de rire tandis que Ron et Hermione se relevait difficilement.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ?? Demanda Ron d'un air méchant.

-Je me réjouit du spectacle ! Répondit Drago en passant devant les deux amis de Potter.

Il se retrouva alors devant une porte fermée.

-« Alohomora ! » Prononça t-il.

-Non, tu n'as pas le droit de rentrer dans cette pièce ! Lui cria Hermione. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Drago était rentré et avait fermé les portes derrière lui. Il vit alors Harry atterrir juste devant lui, sur la table des professeurs. Au lieu d'avoir envie de rire comme pour Ron et Hermione, Drago se précipita sur Harry,_ inquiet_.

Harry le regarda et lui souri.

-J'adore ouvrir les yeux et voir un ange devant moi ! Lui dit Harry.

Drago rougit légèrement et souri.

Soudain, un stupéfix passa juste au-dessus de leurs têtes les faisant revenir à la réalité.

Harry se leva et recommença à jeter des sorts sur tous les mangemorts qu'il voyait.

Drago, jeta également quelques sorts mais quand il se retrouva par hasard devant son père, il se figea. Cependant, il se reprit bien vite et lança un stupéfix à son père qui tomba à terre avec un visage surpris.

-A peine évadé de prison, tu vas devoir y retourner ! Quel dommage ! Fit Drago d'un air ironique en regardant son père.

Soudain, quelqu'un le plaqua au sol tandis qu'un éclair vert passait au-dessus de lui...

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Voilà !! c'est fini. (Le chapitre pas la fic ! lol ! )

J'espère que ça vous as plut.

Ensuite, j'ai tenu compte de vos avis et j'en suis arrivé à une conclusion qui devrait satisfaire tout le monde !!!!

Mais pour savoir ce que c'est, faudra lire la suite !!!

**Ensuite la petite question** :

_Qui c'est qui plaque notre petit Drago ???_

Le gagnant ou la gagnante aura droit au début du prochain chapitre !!!!! lol

(faut bien une récompense !!!)

Merci à tous pour votre soutient et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !

kiss

_Draya !_


	9. Victoire, tristesse , et chasse

**La confiance de mon pire ennemi** : _chapitre 9 :_

Salut !!! Alors désolée pour le retard mais en fait j'ai eu quelques soucis, donc j'ai du repousser un peu l'écriture de la fini de ma fic ! Ensuite j'avais oublier de mettre l'adresse de mon skyblog, donc je la met maintenant

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulait pas trop pour le retard, et bonne lecture,

_Draya_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Réponse aux reviews :

**Eclair Ail** : Désolée, c'est pas lui ! Pour le moment, il est occupé à survivre face à Voldemort ! lol ! Merci pour ta review !

Bye.

**Onarluca **: Désolée mais c'est pas lui ! lol ! Pas si facile finalement ma question ! ! En tout cas, merci pour la review et à !

**Zazan** : Je coupe pour avoir des reviews !!!!! lol ! ! Cependant, ce n'est pas Harry ! Mais la suite est demandée si gentiment que je te la met ! Biz et à bientôt !

**Pimousse fraise** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Mais ce n'est pas Dumbledore ! Quand à la conclusion, c'est Surprise !!! Faudra attendre la fin de l'histoire ! lol ! biz et à !

**Satya** : lol ! c'est bien d'avoir tenté ta chance mais ce n'est pas ça ! Cependant, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir penser que c'était Harry ! Merci pour la review ! à !

**Ange.Lou** : Dumbledore ? ! ? Je crois que je l'ai un peu oublier ! lol !Mais je vais remédier à ça dans ce chapitre !!! Ensuite, tu sais 50 mangemorts voldemort, c'est quand même pas rien donc... Pour le retard, ça fait ruren car ce qui compte pour moi c'est surtout l'intention ! Et puis, je sais pas si tu as remarquer, mais je suis moi même souvent en retard !!! lol ! Donc pas de blem !!! à !

Merci pour vos review qui m'ont fait super plaisir !!!

A bientôt à tous !!!!

_Draya _

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Résumé de l'épisode précédent :

_-A peine évadé de prison, tu vas devoir y retourner ! Quel dommage ! Fit Drago d'un air ironique en regardant son père._

_Soudain, quelqu'un le plaqua au sol tandis qu'un éclair vert passait au-dessus de lui..._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ensuite si vous avez lu les review, vous constaterez que personne n'a trouver qui sauve Drago ! c'est que c'est vrai qu'il fallait y penser !!!! lol ! Donc je vous laisse découvrir qui c'était en espérant que vous vous régaliez !!! Bye à tous et bonne lecture,

_Draya_

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

**Chapitre 8 : _Victoire, tristesse , et chasse..._**

Drago releva la tête et vit Fumseck, plus beau et plus majestueux que quand il était dans le bureau. Drago se releva doucement et se retourna pour voir apparaître sa tante Bellatrix, l'air plutôt furieuse.

-Je savais que ton père ne t'éduquait pas assez bien !! Il était trop bon avec toi !! Au lieu de deux jours de cachots, tu aurais dû en prendre 20 !!!

Drago n'y tînt plus et lui lança un expelliarmus que sa tante évita aisément.

« Oups ! » Pensa Drago « Je devrais peut-être me replier... »

Mais alors qu'il fessait un pas en arrière et voyait sourire sa tante d'un air peu engageant, il entendit un doloris venir de la porte par laquelle il était rentré quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se tourna et vit avec stupeur Neville Longdubat, baguette en main, qui regardait d'un air proche de la démence Bellatrix.

Puis tout se passa très vite. Drago entendit un cri qu'il reconnut comme étant celui de Harry. Il se tourna et vit un grand dôme de lumière entourer celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom et Harry ! Soudain, une explosion retentit et il fut projeter ainsi que toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce sur les murs.

------------------

Harry le lança enfin.... LE sort !

-AVADA...KEDAVRA !!!!!!!!!! Cria t-il tandis que les petite gouttes étaient sur le point de toucher la baguette de son ennemi. Les gouttes se précipitèrent sur Voldemort qui lâcha sa baguette. Le sort vert de Harry atteignit le Lord Noir dans la poitrine tandis qu'un autre sort atteignait Voldemort derrière la tête. Harry le vit alors se décomposer littéralement en poussière.

Harry tomba à genoux et regarda autour de lui. Toutes les personnes présentes avaient étés projetées sur les murs, y compris Drago et Dumbledore. Ce dernier était sur le mur juste derrière Voldemort. Harry se dirigea lentement vers lui tandis que les Aurors et Md Pomfresh soignaient les survivants. Harry s'approcha du vieil homme et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Il entendit alors la faible respiration de l'homme.

-Md Pomfresh !! Venez vite !!!! S'écria Harry tandis qu'il constatait avec effarement que dumbledore s'était retrouver juste derrière « l'explosion » et qu'il avait dû recevoir le choc de plein fouet.

Md Pomfresh ausculta Dumbledore et le transporta d'urgence à l'infirmerie tandis que Ron et Hermione arrivaient et essayaient tant bien que mal de faire réagir Harry.

Drago, quand à lui, se releva difficilement. Personne n'avait pris la peine de venir voir s'il allait bien.

-Comme d'habitude... Murmura t-il avec amertume.

Alors qu'il sortait de la pièce ravagée, il vit Harry et ses amis enlacé les uns dans les autres.

Deux jours après, alors que le monde des sorciers fêtait sa libération, tout Poudlard pleurait sur la tombe Dumbledore qui était décédé le lendemain du bal. Il fût enterrer à Poudlard, Près du plus vieil arbre de l'école.

Harry passa presque deux mois à errer près de la tombe du vieux sorcier sans trouver ce qu'il chrchait.

Un jour, alors qu'il restait face à la tombe pleurant encore, pour ne pas changer, Drago passa par là et le vit. Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit, et à l'aide de sa baguette, il aspergea Harry d'eau.

Ce dernier se retourna, furieux.

-Nan mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête !!!!!!! cria Harry.

-Oh si !!! Ca va très bien merci !!!

-Tu es bien le seul ! Casse toi !

-Soit poli Potter !! Et ensuite, tu devrais immerger un peu. Ca fait deux mois que tu es l'ombre de toi même !

-Et ça fait deux mois que tu me fais encore plus chier que d'habitude !

-il faut bien quelqu'un pour te réveiller ! Tes amis ont trop pitié pour te le dire en face mais pas moi ! Arrête de vivre dans le passé bon sang !!! Tu crois que lui, dit-il en montrant la tombe du doigt, aurait voulu que tu passe ton temps à traîner ici à pleurer !! Moi je pense pas !!

Harry ne dit rien et baissa la tête. C'était exact ; Dumbledore n'aurais jamais apprécier son comportement.

-Tu as vaincu Tu sais qui et tu as devant toi toute une vie pour être enfin heureux et la seule chose que tu cherche à faire, c'est te détruire en détruisant au passage tous ceux qui t'aiment !!!

-alors tu devrais être content !

-A oui ? et content de quoi ? Que tu me détruise ??

Harry le regarda avec des yeux rond.

-Drago... Dit-il en s'avançant légèrement.

-Oui et alors ? Je t'aime et qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Toi apparemment la seule chose que tu aime c'est cette tombe !!!!

-Non ! Pas du tout ! Mais je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas ! Je t'avais dit après la bataille que je t'aimais beaucoup mais tu m'as rejeté !!

-Et alors ? Je sais que je t'aime mais je ne l'ai pas encore accepter... Avoua Drago en baissant à son tour la tête.

-Pourquoi ?

-je n'ai pas été élevé comme ça... murmura Drago plus pour lui que pour Harry.

Harry se tourna vers la tombe de Dumbledore. Soudain, il lui sembla que le portrait du sorcier se dessinait dans la pierre et lui fessait un clin d'œil.

-je t'aurais Drago. Un jour tu sera à moi... En attendant, tu m'auras sur le dos et soit sûr que je ne te lâcherai pas...

-Harry Potter, le SURVIVANT, à l'air de revenir auprès de nous. Sache que ce ne sera pas une mince à faire...

-Le survivant comme tu dis, à déjà survécu à un lord noir alors pourquoi je ne survivrais pas à un Dragon sauvage...

-un jour, un petit lion m'a dit : le tout est de savoir si tu veux essayer, en risquant peut-être l'échec, ou si tu préfère ne pas essayer...

-Et il avait bien raison. Répondit Harry en se tournant de nouveau vers Drago.

Il s'approcha de Drago lui donna un léger baiser sur la joue et murmura tout près de son oreille : Que la chasse commence ; un lion contre un dragon, je parie sur le lion. A ce soir, mon dragon.

Alors que Harry partait, Drago murmura : bienvenu dans le jeu, mon lion, mais je pari sur le dragon. Et il suivit Harry en direction du château.

« Le « jeu » serait des plus....intéressant ! » Pensèrent-ils au même moment...

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

VOILA !!!!! C'était le **DERNIER** chapitre pour cette fic...

Je ferais peut-être une suite mais rien est sûr. Si quelqu'un veut essayer de faire la chasse, prévenez moi !!!!

Je remercie tout mes lecteurs et mes revieweurs pour leur soutient !!! En espérant que vous avez apprécier !

A bientôt pour peut-être une autre fic !!!!

Affectueusement,

_Draya Felton._


End file.
